


Accidental

by clarissa_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism, bucky accidentally sees y'all do the nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissa_writes/pseuds/clarissa_writes
Summary: In which Bucky Barnes finds himself hiding in the closet when Steve and his secret girlfriend start to have sex.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	Accidental

Bucky doesn’t really know how he got himself in this situation.

Actually, he does.

H _e really does._

But he certainly didn’t think it would lead up to this.

 _‘This’_ being stuck inside a cramped closet as Steve and his ~~ _what the fuck_ he has a girlfriend~~ girlfriend start having a steamy make-out session. He’s sitting on a pile of dirty clothes, his knees drawn up to his chest and his back hunched as he carefully tries not hitting any of the boxes. He’s practically fighting with the hangers, feeling the plastic jab him in the ribs.

Seriously, though? _Seriously_?

Was this really happening to him right now?

Was this really his life?

The sound of Steve’s girl indecently _whining_ answers his question.

Bucky inwardly groans, dropping his head to his knees as he fights back the urge to scream. He supposes he deserves this. After all, it was _his_ bright idea to go snooping inside Steve’s room. Steve was at the gym early in the morning like usual, and normally, he wouldn’t have been back for another hour or two. It was supposed to give him enough time to snoop around. Maybe find some clues, or better yet, Steve's phone since the dumbass had the tendency to leave it behind when he works out. 

So in his defense, Bucky had thought this through.

He thoroughly believed in his ability to slip in and out quickly.

Steve had been acting weird lately.

 _Weirder_ is probably a better word. More often than not, Steve was outside the Tower a lot more frequently, disappearing to God knows where. Then he gets that creepy look on his face when he’s on his phone. The same face that he makes when he’s talking to recruits on a recon mission, or when he’s trying really hard to be nonchalant when he was feeling anything but. The big blonde was also a lot more... _jumpy_. 

Bucky couldn’t count the number of times he walked into the communal area only to have the idiot jump and quickly shove his phone in his pocket. So yeah, he was acting strange.

That’s not to say Bucky didn’t try to squeeze him for answers. 

Believe him, he tried his hardest. The former would just wave it off as being “tired”. Yeah, right. So being the good friend that he is, Bucky decided to take matters in his own hands. Admittedly, he wasn't really sure why Steve had been a little distracted on missions. He’d assumed maybe he was bummed about Carter getting friendly with the Tech specialist, even when Steve was insistent that they were never really a solid thing. And sure, that little kiss they shared was over two years ago, but Steve had the tendency to get stuck on the past.

Bucky hoped to find something that would help him understand what was going on with Steve, but he certainly didnt sign up for _this_. The minute Steve’s door slammed open and Bucky heard Steve’s rumbling groan, he wasted no time in forcing himself inside the closet. 

Fucking hell.

It wasn’t his finest hour, but he had to make do with what he got.

“God, _Steve_. Fuck-”

She’s moaning. Oh my God, she’s moaning. Sure he and Steve were close, but he didn't need to know the details of his sex life-

Wait.

_That voice..._

Why did she sound so familiar?

Bucky’s brows furrowed together as he gnawed on his lip. Should he peek? Isn’t that invasion of privacy? Fuck him, of course this is invasion of privacy. This was _levels_ deep in invasion of privacy. He’s literally hiding in a fucking closet while they’re having foreplay for fucks sake. But the voice sounded so much like...but there’s no way. There’s no way this was you. It was impossible.

You were the baby of the group. The fucking youngest and Parker’s classmate in University. 

There was huge age gap, and even without looking at that, you hardly spoke to one another outside of missions.

There’s no way you two were fucking.

It made no sense.

‘Sides, last thing he heard was that you were getting chummy with Parker. Stark had mentioned something about it, teasing you two to which you had rolled your eyes fondly whereas the brunette had flushed red and stuttered through his denial. 

What the fuck does he do now?

Does he leave it alone? Ignore the moaning and sounds of shifting clothes? Does he shut his eyes and pretend he was in his happy place (which, at this point, would be anywhere but _here_ )? 

Or does he suck it up, take one for the team, and confirm that he was being a dumbass for thinking this was you? 

Swallowing with renewed determination, Bucky carefully leaned toward the closet door. There were slits that allowed him to look through, so if he really wanted to, he would definitely get an eyeful of whatever the hell was going on out there.

With one last bated breath, he peered through the narrow openings. Yeah, there’s no way it was you. No way. He just needed to take one look and all his worries will vanish. He just needed one tiny peek. Just to reassure himself that this was not you.

He squinted, holding his breath as his heart pounded in his ears.

For a while he had to switch between squinting and blinking, because fucking hell, Steve was in the way and he couldn’t tell who-

He fucking _chokes_ when he sees it.

Steve was on the bed, _shirtless_ , sitting up with his hands pressing into the mattress. His fists clenched at the sheets, knuckles growing white at how hard his grip was. There’s a thin sheet of sweat layering his skin, and the red that dusted over his cheeks traveled down to his chest and torso.

And then, there was you. 

Wearing nothing but black lace lingerie, you settled on Steve’s lap with a naughty grin on your face. A grin Bucky often saw you wearing when you were about to do something _incredibly_ stupid and _incredibly_ dangerous.

“God, Stevie. You make me feel so good.”

_Stevie???_

You were rolling your hips, head thrown back as you grind harder and harder into his pelvis. The notable bulge you were sitting on made Bucky cringe.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

He had a good view of Steve’s expression: eyes glazed over and cheeks flushed red. His blonde hair had been mussed every which way, no doubt thanks to your handy work. Not that you were faring any better. Your nipples were hard, pointy little mounds covered in see-through lace that was barely hanging onto you as it slid off your shoulders. 

Steve’s hand suddenly settles on your hip, guiding you down onto him, grinning when you moaned out a broken _fuck_.

“That’s it, Doll. Get yourself off for me, pretty girl.”  
  
Your voice broke mid-moan, another sharp inhale echoing around the rooms you visibly melted at his praise and Bucky bit on his tongue.

Well fuck him.

He was screwed.

He turned away when Steve’s lips latched onto your neck. He thought of what he should do. On how he should handle this situation. Maybe he should just out himself now before you guys got too into it. It would burn less if you found him sooner rather than later. Let him suffer the repercussions. You know, like a gentleman _should_.

But he doesn’t get up from his spot.

It’s like his limbs were so strung up tight that he couldn’t move a muscle. His heart was beating out of his chest, he could feel sweat seep into his clothes, but still, he doesn’t move.

Not when the telltale sound of something unzipping rang perfectly clear in his ears even with all the moaning and gasps. 

He was well, and thoroughly _fucked_.

And not in the good way.

* * *

“Tell me, sweetheart. Can the kid make you this wet? Can he fuck you better than I can?”

As if to answer his own question, Steve thrusts his hips up, his bare cock sliding between your drenched folds in a way both you and him know _no one else can_. Crotchless panties seemed to be the way to go, and you thanked your lucky stars you decided to wear this today. Steve had been insatiable since he got so riled up in the gym. Sweaty, pent up and running on adrenaline, your lover wasted no time in barging into the communal area where you were cuddling with Peter on the couch, scooping you up in his arms and carried you to his room. Very caveman-esque if you do so yourself. 

And yes, maybe feeding his frustration by purposely cozying up to Peter wasn't such a smart idea, but hey, you’re getting the results you wanted. Steve must've noticed your wandering thoughts because next thing you know, his thick girth slid back and forth, teasing your clit every time he moved. 

You knew he was punishing you.

Punishing you for making him jealous. Punishing you to remind you who you belonged to. But fuck, if this was his punishment, you’d take it any day.

“I don’t hear an answer.”

His chest rumbled as he spoke, breath hot and moist on your neck. Steve wasn’t the jealous type. He really wasn't. But the fact that you two had such an age-gap that you and Peter didn’t have, did things to him. It didn’t help when both the team and the public seemed so encouraging on your union. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a little insecure about it. 

Steve shifted around so that you were under him, hands firmly holding you down so that you couldn’t grind up like you wanted to. A frustrated sound spewed from your lips and you hissed,

“ _Fuck_ \- No, Stevie. Just you. Just you. Move please. Please, Captain? Need you s’much.”

Normally, that would’ve been enough to make Steve give in. Normally, that would’ve cut all his restraints. He was weak to you, and you used that to your advantage. _Normally_.

But today, Steve felt mean.

“Shh, I know babydoll. I know. But you know what you did, right? You know I can’t just let you off the hook.”

He lovingly strokes your cheek with his hand, such a gentle gesture in contrast to what he’s actually doing. You meet his eyes and the darkness that you catch a glimpse of every so often completely engulfs the blue of his irises. Your breath stutters and your cheeks burn at how fucking hot he looks like this.

You know what he’s silently asking you.

“Yes-”

You swallow, nodding your consent with a quick lick of your lips. His eyes narrow ever so slightly and you jump to correct yourself,

“Yes, I know Captain.”

The smile it rewards you is blinding.

“That’s my girl.”

* * *

Motherfucking hell.

Bucky Barnes is in motherfucking hell.

And if he isn't right now, he will be in the near future.

He’s trying so hard, so _desperately,_ to block out everything that was going on in the other side of the sliding door. He'd tried to shut his eyes, bury his head so hard into his knees it started to hurt and covered his ears, but it was no use.

He heard _everything_.

And by hearing everything, he concluded one thing: Steve Rogers was a menace.

A fucking menace.

He knew long since before the war that the whole goody-two-shoes and pure-like-virgin-oil persona was a farce. He knew that under all the blushing and stuttering when talking to a pretty dame, there was another side to his best friend.

But he sure as hell wasn’t expecting _this_.

Captain? Really?

Now, Bucky wasn’t one to kink shame, but a Captain kink never crossed his mind. Well, now that he thought about it... it made a lot of sense. It explained why Steve always looks a lot more pressed whenever you called him Captain in the field. 

“You’re so tight.”

Bucky flinches, shrinking in on himself when he starts hearing skin clap on skin. Steve was a mess; switching between moaning and praising you. The distinctive growl that slips in between has Bucky’s face burning up from embarassment. You, on the other hand, has had him riled up since he’d taken a peek.

Your moans were muffled and wanton. The desperate little noises you made cuts short every time Steve changes pace. You’re a needy little thing. Such a stark difference to your usual bravado of being independent and able.

Bucky could picture it.

You were more than likely face down, ass up. Your pretty face smothered into the bedsheets while you screamed into the cotton. Plump lip rolled neatly between your teeth as you struggled not to make another sound. He could imagine Steve pressing you down; large hand splayed over your back, stroking up your spine in comfort. His face twisted in ecstasy, railing into you with every puncturing thrust.

Bucky swore under his breath.

His traitorous lower region reacted to his vivid imagination. He could feel the all too familiar stir in his belly. Fucking hell, he was getting hard. His cock twitched, half hard from the audio. If it weren’t so fucking pornographic and was a lot more vanilla, this wouldn’t have phased him. 

But fuck him, you were a moaning, begging mess and Steve was giving it to you so good judging by the _yes, yes, fuck Stevie_ you couldn’t repress. Bucky wouldn’t be human if he didn’t react to this. If anything, his reaction only proved he was a healthy, young man who was in desperate need of a warm, wet cunt to squeeze him as tight as you were squeezing Steve.

He shut his eyes.

His flesh hand had twitched and began to wander down when he stopped himself. The urge to run his palm over his hardening cock was strong, and all too alluring. The need to relieve himself of his desire pulled at him. Bucky was sexually frustrated and the ongoing sex marathon going on behind this damn door only made it worse.

Would it be too bad if he did it?

No one would know. You wouldn’t have the slightest idea that he’s seen you naked, wet, and aching for cock. When you smiled at him, you wouldn’t know he’s seen your face scrunched up in pleasure. That he knew what you sounded like in bed.

The thought sent a thrill up his spine.

Slowly, he allowed his flesh hand to graze down his bulge. He heart pounded for reasons entirely different. Excitement flowed into him like a steady stream.

It would just be one peek.

One small peek.

He unzipped his fly, unbuttoning his jeans as he held his thick girth through his underwear.

It wasn't so bad, he reasoned. If anything should happen, he could tell them the truth. Bucky could tell them it wasn’t intentional. He could tell them he didn’t mean to do it.

That it was a mistake.

 _Accidental._

And well, if he wasn’t caught and neither you nor Steve finds out... then it would simply be his secret.

His dirty little secret.


End file.
